Various types of wearable articles, such as shoes, articles of eyewear, and the like, include features for detachably supporting decorative accessories or charms. Thus, these features facilitate customization and personalization of wearable articles. Unfortunately, such features are typically simple structures, and a significant amount of time and/or effort is needed to attach or detach accessories therefrom.